osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hosidius
Hosidius is one of the five cities in the Kingdom of Great Kourend. Led by Lord Kandur Hosidius of the Hosidius House, their main export focus is on Farming/agriculture and Cooking, and are the primary supplier of food to the citizens of the kingdom as well as the famined soldiers of the Shayzien army. Because of the high demand of food in Great Kourend, Hosidius requires a large amount of land to grow their crops in, and thus possesses the most land out of the five cities - this is because a famine struck the kingdom sometime during 5th BA to 1st BA (1,460 years ago). Five years after the famine began, Lord Hosidius IV met with the Lords of the other four Houses, coming to an agreement that half of each of the city's lands be granted to Hosidius in order to grow more crops to stop the famine, which was then approved by the ruling Council of Elders. Like Shayzien, Hosidius is one of the more recent cities founded in the history of Great Kourend - the founder is unknown, but it was created by refugees escaping the Dragonkin Conflicts. Gaining favour Earning Hosidius favour of the can be done by helping with the production of farmed foods and preparing food for soldiers. Once you have earned Hosidius favour, you will gain access to both the city kitchens, which boasts a 5% reduced chance of burning when cooking using their ranges, access to a new Spirit tree patch, access to the Woodcutting Guild and Farming Guild, and the ability to play the Tithe Farm minigame, which focuses on gaining Farming experience. Ploughing fields At 0% favour, players can only plough the fields found throughout Hosidius. Players will need to push the plough back and forth to till the soil. Players will automatically keep pushing the plough until they reach the edge of the field, or until the plough breaks, in which case a hammer is needed to repair it, which grants the player 10 Crafting experience. Ploughing fields will also randomly grant you 10 Farming experience. It is recommended to use longer fields, such as the ones north of the Tithe Farm, so players will have to go around the plough to push it less frequently. Favour is generated randomly while performing this activity. It is not necessary to switch fields or move the plough beyond pushing it back and forth; the same amount of favour will be given regardless of location. Making fertiliser At 5% favour, players will be able to make sulphurous fertiliser. This fertiliser, while of no use to the player in farming, is of great use to the Hosidius farming industry. Sulphurous fertiliser is created by using saltpetre on regular compost, or vice versa. Saltpetre can be found in the area south of the bank, and will spawn in one of five possible locations within the area, and moves once the deposit is depleted. A spade is required to gather saltpetre. A helpful tip is that Konoo, a saltpetre digger, will be located wherever the latest saltpetre deposit is located. If players do not have one, Konoo can also provide a spare spade. For faster collecting, hop worlds until you find a saltpetre deposit closest to the bank. Once it runs out, simply continue hopping until you find another. Because it is so close to the bank, it makes up for the time spent finding a world. Note, however, that since the nodes do not reset location automatically, if there are multiple players hopping for the node closest to the bank, it's very possible that no world has that node up. If this is the case, you may have to settle for a node that's further away and hop for that, or just collect saltpetre normally. Saltpetre can also be collected by subduing Wintertodt. This approach may take a lot longer, but if you plan to do Wintertodt anyways, you might consider collecting saltpetre in this way. After combining the saltpetre with compost, players are to give the fertiliser to the Clerk, located at a building southwest of the bank. In return, players will receive 0.1% favour for every bucket of sulphurous fertiliser given to the clerk. The clerk will take all sulphurous fertilisers in the player's possession, including the bank, which means players do not need to make multiple trips to donate, and can gain massive amounts of favour in one go. From 5% favour, it takes 400 buckets of sulphurous fertilisers to reach 45%, 700 to reach 75%, or 950 to reach 100%. At current prices, 950 of each costs approximately + }}. Note that the buy limit for compost is 600 - you may wish to buy compost packs for 2,000gp from any farming shop. Should a player opt to buy all 950 of the compost needed from a farming shop, 100% favour would cost approximately +20000}}. The Depths of Despair Once players reach 20% favour, they can start the The Depths of Despair quest. This quest requires completion of Client of Kourend and level 18 Agility. Completion of the quest will grant a Hosidius favour certificate worth 10% favour. Cooking in the Mess hall Once players have 45% favour, they are able to cook in the Mess, where they must cook according to demands of the Shayzien soldiers, using only the ingredients provided. Players must cook either stew, pineapple pizza, or meat pie, based on the highest percentage of the interface on the player's top left screen in the game client. In order for players to partake in this activity, they must have at least a cooking level of 20 in order to cook meat pie, 25 in order to cook stew, and 65 in order to cook pineapple pizza. Players will gain moderate amounts of Cooking experience serving soldiers. Players will receive favour once they serve the food on the buffet. Instead of dropping bowls, you can place your empty bowls back into the cupboard after using them for dough. Planting grape seeds At 65% favour, players will have access to the Vinery, where they can farm grapes after using saltpetre and grape seeds on a vine patch (requires 36 Farming, can be boosted). Players are granted 0.8% favour for each grape seed planted. Hosidius benefits *At 15% favour, players will be able to steal fruit from the fruit stall in front of Logava Gricoller's Cooking Supplies. *At 35% favour, players will be able to plant a spirit sapling in the spirit tree patch located southeast of the bank. Players can pay Lammy Langle 5 monkey nuts, 1 monkey bar, and 1 ground tooth to protect the patch. *At 50% favour, The allotment patches in the southeastern corner of Hosidius, including the flower and herb patch, will never die of disease. *At 60% favour, players with at least 45 Farming can enter the Farming Guild. *At 65% favour, players can plant grape seeds in the Vinery. *At 75% favour, players with at least 60 Woodcutting can enter the Woodcutting Guild. *At 100% favour, players can participate in the Tithe Farm minigame, which can be found in the mid-eastern part of Hosidius. *At 100% favour, players can also use the city kitchens directly southeast of the Mess. A bank chest can be found in the small building, along with a range that provides a 5% increase to the chance of successfully cooking food over a standard range, thus making this one of the best spots to cook. **If a player is cooking food that they already have the level to not burn, then this method gives slightly less experience per hour than the Rogues' Den fire. Features Tithe Farm The Tithe Farm is located in the centre of the Hosidius area, with an entrance on the eastern side. It is a fast-paced minigame that allows players to train the Farming skill through planting, caring for, and harvesting fruit specific to the Tithe Farm. All seeds and fertiliser are provided; players must bring their own watering cans (at least 4 are recommended), as well as a spade and seed dibber. There are three different kinds of fruit that can be grown: golovanova, bologano, and logavano. Each requires a different Farming level and grants increasing experience for harvesting and depositing the fruit. If done correctly, the Tithe Farm minigame can quickly train Farming at no cost to the player. Mess The Mess is located in the northwesternmost corner of the Hosidius area. It is full of soldiers, and hosts a minigame in which a player can make stew, meat pie, and pineapple pizza to feed the soldiers. Doing so grants Cooking experience as well as Hosidius favour. Saltpetre Saltpetre is located south of the main bank in Hosidius. There are five spawn points where players can dig saltpetre, which is used to make Sulphurous fertiliser, and dynamite for the Blast mine in Lovakengj. Clerk's House - located in the southwestern part of Hosidius. Accepts Sulphurous fertiliser donations and grants favour points for them. Farming patches Players can use the allotment, flower, and herb patches without the need of Hosidius favour. The patches all become disease-free with 50% Hosidius favour. Those who have at least 35% Hosidius favour will have access to the spirit tree patch. In addition, players with 65% favour will have access to the Vinery, where they can farm grapes after using saltpetre and grape seeds on a vine patch. Charcoal burner Charcoal burners are located on the southern part of Hosidius. Charcoal burners are used to make juniper charcoal. By cutting Juniper trees in the area, a player can receive juniper logs. These logs can be placed in each furnace (up to 60 each) and turned into coal after six hours. You must pay a fee of 600 coins in order to have them looked after. Shops *The Golden Field *The Haymaker's Arms *Little Shop of Horace *Logava Gricoller's Cooking Supplies *Vannah's Farm Store Personalities *Berry *Bologa *Charlie Brown *Chief Farmer *Clerk *Ewesey *Estate agent *Farmer's wife *Farmer Gricoller *Farmer Hayfield *Father Jean *Forester *Gallow *Golova *Gruff McScruff *Guildmaster Lars *Horace *Hosa *Kai *Konoo *Lammy Langle *Logava *Marisi *Murfet *Nesty *Pandur Hosidius *Ramocean *Richard *Servery assistant *Smoggy *Talia *Traxi *Vannah *Watson Gallery Hosidius House work-in-progress.png|Pre-release Hosidius symbol in-game